Hizashi Senju
Background Hizashi was born Hizashi Sarutobi about 10 years before the start of the to a Sarutobi father and Senju mother, he was a pretty big baby when he was born weighing nearly 9 pounds at birth. But after his birth, Hizashi was from the start, an experiment. His mother and father knew he was going to be a big person when he got older and he did, currently he is 6'9 and 260 lbs. When he was 9 he graduated the academy being in the top 10% of his class, he graduated and was immediately put into a squad of 3 genin lead by a elite jonin sensei, but this squad were doing C-B Rank missions because of their skill level. About 5 years later, Hizashi was promoted to chunin, and because of his skill level, the village assigned him to the . Third Shinobi War In the the start of the third shinobi war, Hizashi was still assigned to guard the hokage, but when Konoha ninja needed more help against Iwa ninja, they took Hizashi off the Hokage Guard and put him in the front lines; Mainly being because of his Lightning Release chakra nature. Hizashi was effective being put into the front line, he had a lot of power being 6 foot tall at 15. Then when Konoha started to go up against Kumogakure ninja, Hizashi wasn't hardly effective at all, in fact he was being out done by these Kumo ninja because of their skill with Lightning Release techniques. Then during a sabotage mission he was assigned to with his old squad, his sensei and other 2 teammates were killed and Hizashi was seriously wounded. Hizashi and his teammates completed the mission, but it came at a costly price, after that mission, Hizashi didn't see action in the war again. Though while he was recovering, he was promoted to Jonin and was awarded in his succession. Over a year later, he started to go into his Sarutobi roots and learn Fire Release techniques; sometime in this learning process the Third Shinobi War ended. Post-Third Shinobi War After the war, Hizashi met and while visiting the . He spoke to the two and Hizashi became acquainted with the two. Some time later after hearing about Rin's death, Hizashi would frequently talk to Kakashi when the two would visit the memorial. Eventually they became friends and after visiting the memorials a lot, Hizashi met Minato Namikaze and while they were also visiting the graves and memorials of their lost friends. He would speak to them both on occasion, but never really became acquainted with the two like he did with Rin and Kakashi. He would also train a lot, almost the whole day after the events that happened in the war. This training included building up his physical power, taijutsu, and other skills. Nine Tails' Attack When the nine tails attack occurred, Hizashi was put into the unit that were responsible for evacuating people out of the village. To Hizashi, that was very different because he was usually put into units that were responsible for attacks. While doing him job, his unit encountered the nine tails, the majority of the unit ran, while Hizashi and a few other people stayed and fought the nine tails. Hizashi and his few teammates went to attack the nine tails, they succeeded in hitting the nine tails, but it wasn't really effective, but it was enough for other units to come and help. Hizashi and the other shinobi kept on attacking, many of the attack had no effect, and a lot of people were killed. Then people started to give up and retreat and in that time, Hizashi's Senju side came out and he gave a speech to a unit of ninja that were retreating, they found a hiding spot. The ninja he was with all were saying that they were going to die, and even one ninja attempted suicide, but right before that ninja killed himself Hizashi screamed Shut up and punched a whole in a building. He then said, "You all have no Will of Fire whatsoever, here we are fighting for the sake of our village and you all are just acting like a dog with its tail stuck between its legs. If the First, Second, Third, and Forth Hokage were to see this, they would be ashamed at the will that was passed on to you cowards. I don't know about you all, but I'm going back out there to fight for my will. Right as he was about to run of, a ninja grabbed his arm and told him that she would fight as well. Then other ninja that were by Hizashi asked him what his will was. Hizashi responded, "My will is not for the sake of the village, but for the people of the village, the children, elderly. I fight for the love I have for them, I fight for the childrens' future, I fight for the men fighting next to me. Their wives, children, future and peaceful death." As Hizashi was saying that more people stood up and started to gear back up and fight. Hizashi and the unit of shinobi he was with then headed off to go and fight the nine tails again. When the Nine Tails was teleported away, Hizashi learned that the unit of shinobi that he gave his speech to, none of them died. Post Nine Tails Attack A few days after the nine tails attack, the village called Hizashi for an offer, and offer that would change his life forever. They offered Hizashi to become a secret Psuedo Jinchuriki, he would only use the chakra when he needed to as his chakra levels were already abnormal from other ninja. The village collected chakra from the Nine Tails when it attacked the village, and they collected enough to put into someone, and they nominated Hizashi. Hizashi thought about it, and shortly accepted the offer, as he knew he could most likely control the nine tails. After sealing the chakra into Hizashi, he went on with the chakra inside of him, almost the rest of his life until he moved to Kumogakure. Move to Kumo In a deal with Kumogakure, Konoha made an agreement that they would allow 1 ninja to stay in their village to look at training exercises and other thing. So Konoha decided to sent Hizashi there, he didn't resist going at all either. Hizashi would stay there for about 10 to 15 years or longer, it was there that he acquired a skill for Kenjutsu and Lightning Release; not only that, he changed his surname from Sarutobi to Senju. The reason why he did this was because at first, his parents at first let his surname be Sarutobi because of some of the problematic things Senju were facing. In Kumogakure, Hizashi was yet elected to be the experiment, Kumogakure knew about Hizashi being the Psuedo-Jinchuriki of the nine tails, so the two villages wanted to test out if someone could have 2 tailed beast spirits inside them at once, so they got chakra from the last time Gyuki rampaged and put the chakra in Hizashi. The village used a sealing jutsu similar to the leaf did, and they kept Hizashi contained in an area for a few days, and after those days passed, they determined that he was compatible with both chakra. But then about half way into his stay, he was yet again the subject for another experiment with a tailed beast's chakra. This time it was Son Gokū who was going to be sealed inside of Hizashi; again it was just part of Son Goku's chakra that was sealed inside of Hizashi instead of the whole beast. Hizashi went to Iwagakure for a brief moment to get Son's chakra sealed inside of him, and in the time he stayed there he learned Earth Release. He also unlocked Lava Release from the chakra of Son Goku being sealed within him, but he could only harness this power when he used the chakra of Son Goku. After Staying in Iwa for 2 years, he moved back to Kumo and stayed there until his time was up and he had to go back to the leaf. Forth Shinobi World War During the Forth Shinobi War, Hizashi was placed into the , it was the perfect fit for his skill. While in this division, he fought and the , Hizashi had contact with all of them, even mortally wounding which lead to the sealing corps to seal him up. In the war is where Hizashi picked up Wind Release and Water Release. Hizashi didn't use the Powers of his tailed beast at all during the war because he didn't want to be the subject of Madara and Tobi trying to obtained the tailed beast, it would endanger him and the division he was in. In the war, unknown to Hizashi was that he awakened Wood Release a little bit after learning Water Release. Hizashi would go on to continuously kill the Zetsu and assist in other matters. When the Ten-Tails was revived, Hizashi helped in Collaboration Techniques with other shinobi to do damage to the Ten-Tails. Post Forth Shinobi War After the War was over, Hizashi went back to the leaf; one day while training Hizashi realized that something was off with his chakra. It was as if something was dormant, so he taped into the power and realized he had Wood Release when a tree was made right in front of him. At the time, Hizashi had no idea how he was able to obtain wood release, so he went to his elderly mother for answers. She told him that Hizashi was related to the 1st Hokage, Hashirama Senju through blood being because of Hashirama's offsprings. It is unknown how many kids Hashirama had, nor his children if they had any, but for Hizashi, Hashirama is his great-grand father. Hizashi's mother was the daughter of Hashirama's grand son, Tsunade's cousin. That grand son's mother was Hashirama's daughter who was the sibling to Tsunade's mother which is why Hashirama's Grand Son is Tsunade's cousin. Hizashi showed this to the village, and they were astonished at what he could do, so they decided along with the Stone and Cloud that they would seal all of Kurama, Gyuki, and Son inside him. With Wood Release they figured that he could have full control over the beast, and the three villages would use Hizashi when they needed him. They sealed the beasts in him one at a time starting with Kurama since he had the Chakra of Kurama for the longest they sealed the Yang half within him. Then the Cloud sealed Gyuki inside of Hizashi, though the whole beast. Then the Stone sealed Son in Hizashi last also sealing the entire beast inside of him. The villages did this in intervals of 1 year so Hizashi could get used to the tailed beast being inside of him. After 3 years, Hizashi went on with his live. Appearance Hizashi is a big tall person, to people it looks like he is made of just pure bone, muscle, and skin. He has long black hair that reaches down to his chest, he has about 2 pieces of hair the curls up to the side of his head. He has a muscular physique, he has a very think muscle tone especially in the upper body. He wears this blue open shirt that is tied with a white belt at the waist. Then he wears blue pants and blue socks with brown sandals. Over all of that, at some times he wears a big long white jacket with a red out line and collar, usually he just drapes it over himself with his shoulders fitting into the arm slot so it stays up. He wears wrist bands as well that cover his whole forearm. Then at times, he can be seen having his sword out of the sheath and it resting on his shoulder. His sheath is on the left leg, and because of his height, it compensates for how long the sheath is. Personality Hizashi is a strong person, not physically but mind and heart wise as well, he has a strong will passed on through the teachings of his mother and father before they died. His will encourages other peoples' will as well, shown when he gave a speech to a unit of shinobi during the Nine Tails' attack. He is a talkative person, he isn't the type to not talk to anyone, he talks to everyone that he can weather its just a simple "Hi/Bye" or a long conversation. He loves kids, he has kids of his own, but now that they are grown and doing their own little thing, Hizashi volunteers at the academy as a substitute teacher. He likes to play with kids, and give them a ride on his back which they like to do because of how tall and big he is. He hates cowards, the sight of a coward boils his blood, and that effects him in his fighting at times especially with a long range fighter which is a weakness for him. Usually he fights short to mid range people who stand and fight in front of him, but a long rang fighter who is hiding somewhere and not up close pisses him off. Its his pride and teachings of his father that made him like that. Abilities Taijutsu/Physical Prowess Hizashi's physical power is something inhuman almost, its not just his strength but other physical things as well. He has very strong and dense bones, he can kick a rock and be able to crack it and not even hurt the bone in his leg. That's not even using chakra with the kick, if he used chakra with the kick, he could most likely break the rock. He also has tough skin, being able to withstand cuts and slashes with a small cut or scratch, it takes a while to cut a person like him down. Another physical uniqueness is his strength, him being big also plays a factor in his strength. If he punches the ground with just his strength and nothing else, it would make a small fist size whole with cracks coming from that whole. Also he has a lot of resistance, for example a knockout gas would take longer to knock Hizashi out because of his resistance. This is because of his Will of Fire his resistance to things is so strong. His taijutsu is a force to be reckoned with especially with how big he is and his other physical prowess. He can deliver bone crushing blows that are enhanced with technical strikes and his power. He can use his size in his advantage as well, using his reach advantage to stop someone, then take them out. Also another advantage in his size is that the enemy has to make adjustments to their taijutsu as well, for example reaching higher to hit him which would make them more off balance. Hizashi can capitalize on this an counter things with little to no effort, but subduing the enemy. Hizashi trained a lot to get to this level, almost and even sometimes training a whole day to get to this level. Nature Transformation Hizashi was born with Lightning Release being his main nature, but after a few years of training he obtained Fire Release and had an affinity for Fire Release. Some say he was even more skilled in Fire Release then some Uchiha Clan members who were renown for their proficiency in Fire Release. Throughout his years of living and constant travel throughout different villages, Hizashi has pick up multiple techniques that use multiple nature transformations. Being a Senju and Sarutobi mix, Hizashi has been able to master even some of the most difficult technique with ease and master it. He started to make his own techniques that combine 2 chakra natures and use a lot of chakra control to use. Through the help of his tailed beast, he has been able to master most of his techniques, even his Wood Release. Hizashi has full mastery over his Wood Release, he knows how to sneak wood clones into trees or into the ground and have it sneak up on a person without them knowing. Techniques like Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Hizashi can make stronger and on a larger scale even without the aid of his tailed beast. Jinchuriki Transformations Hizashi has full control of all three of his tailed beast, mainly because of his Wood Release. Hizashi is able to call upon the power of any of his tailed beast at anytime, but so far not simultaneously; he can go into state one and two willingly in which his physical prowess is increased and also his ninjutsu. His sealing jutsu for all of his tailed beast is similar to Naruto's sealing jutsu.